Various types of bird feeders have been developed in prior art to attract a variety of birds to a particular location where individuals can observe the birds as they feed. Traditionally, bird feeders are receptacles that may be mounted on a pole or the like to protect the feeding birds from predators such as cats or dogs. In other types of bird feeders, the bird feeders may be hung from tree branches or the like. These prior bird feeders are generally stationary items that do not move. However, there have been a variety of rotatable feeders that have been developed that allow for the simultaneous feeding of a plurality of birds. While these prior art bird feeders have been useful, there still remains a need for a rotatable bird feeder.